Team Gundam
by Celestial Lady
Summary: Six months after Endless Waltz, a new girl joins the Preventers. What connection does she have with Heero? How can she help the G-pilots defeat the reformed Oz? Chapter 4 UP! With something you won\'t see coming at the end Please R
1. Default Chapter

***I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters

***I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. It is the property of Sunrise. However, please do not use MY characters without my permission. ***

Authors Note- This takes place after Endless Waltz. However, Oz has reformed and mobile suits are being rebuilt. All the Gundam pilots are members of the Preventers.

****

Team Gundam

Chapter 1

The New Girl

****

Lady Une sat behind her desk at the Preventer headquarters and glanced at a paper. She glanced back and forth from the piece of paper to the girl sitting in front of her. She occasionally would nod to herself as she read. She started to look over the resume again, reading out loud the important aspects.

"Christy Meadows, Age: 17, Date of Birth: April 24, Born in Colony D36257," Lady Une's eyes trailed down the sheet of paper. Suddenly startled, she looked up at the girl, "Ph.D. in astrophysics? But you're so young?!"

"I know. My instructors made me study so much that I had no vacation time. I'm also very advanced for my age. I didn't go through regular grade school, like most people. I'm also trained as a spy. I have extensive knowledge on mobile suits, which happens to be my specialty." Christy calmly explained.

"Well, your resume is topnotch, one of the best I've seen. Funny, you look like someone I know, but I can't think of whom? Anyway, getting back to the point, I guess the question is: when can you start?" She inquired.

Christy's face lit up; "Does that mean you'll hire me? I can start tomorrow!"

"That would be perfect. I must say I am quite impressed. I know you will make a great asset to the Preventers. There is a meeting tomorrow morning 9 a.m. sharp in the conference room. I want you to attend; in fact, I want you to do an introduction speech with some information on yourself and your knowledge. You can pick up your uniform in Major Sally Po's office."

"Yes ma'am." Christy stood and saluted. She ventured out the door and it was all she could do to contain her excitement. She quickly found the office Lady Une was referring to a politely knocked on the door.

"Come in" was the answer. Christy slowly opened the door and walked in. She saluted and explained her purpose for being there. 

Sally smiled, "Congratulations on getting the job. What size do you wear?"

"Size 3," Christy watched as Sally unlocked a cabinet and began to search for the right size. When she finally found a set, she handed them to Christy. "Too bad, there aren't any other people that work here your age except for five boys." She laughed as Christy rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not a boy-crazy airhead like some girls my age. My job always comes first." She said.

The next morning, she adjusted her uniform before walking into the conference room for her first meeting as a Preventer. She had pulled her chocolate hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She didn't need note cards for her speech; she had memorized it last night. She pushed open the door and walked down the center aisle of the small, auditorium-like room. Biting her lip, she looked for a vacant seat and managed to locate one in the front next to a boy with braided hair. As she sat down, she noticed Lady Une walk behind the podium.

"Thank you, for coming this morning. As you know, the former Oz has begun to reassemble and this is cause for concern…"Lady Une began.

A few minutes into the meeting, Lady Une paused. "There is a new member of the Preventers team with us today. Would you please welcome, Christy Meadows, who is has Ph.D. in astrophysics. I would encourage you to listen to her since her information will be helpful in upcoming missions."

Christy knew that was her cue. She stood up, taking a deep breath, and took her place behind the podium. She peered out into the crowd of 30-35 people and began, "Hello, as Lady Une said I am Christy Meadows and I do have a Ph.D. in astrophysics. My specialty is in mobile suit fundamentals and mechanics. I do have inside information on various models Oz uses and it is information that is useful to Preventers. For instance, I'm sure all of you are familiar with the Virgo mobile dolls…" she stopped short when she noticed the boy she had been sitting by, snickering. A blonde haired boy sitting next to him gave him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Is there something amusing you'd like to share with me?" Christy said, obviously perturbed. 

He shook his head and quit laughing. Christy picked up where she had left off. 

"The Virgo mobile dolls have an engine that has a tendency to quickly over heat if it is forced to do too many inverted moves. This means the engine will actually start to explode, therefore making the mobile doll explode."

After a few more minutes, Christy excused herself and sat back down. A little while later, the meeting was adjourned. As Christy was walking down the corridor she was stopped by two boys, one was the blonde she had seen earlier.

"Excuse me," the blonde said. Christy stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry for the way my friend acted earlier. Your speech was very interesting. By the way, I'm Quatre and this is Trowa. So you know a lot about mobile suits, huh?"

"Yes, I do. I spent most of my time studying them. So I have to say I am an expert in the field." She explained.

"Do you know anything about the new Oz mobile suits, the Scorpios?" Trowa asked.

"Not yet, I'm still in the process of gathering information. I hope to have something soon." She said. She excused herself and continued walking down the hall to Lady Une's office, where Lady Une wanted to meet with her.

When she entered the room, she promptly saluted. Lady Une motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. 

"I was very impressed with your speech today. I just called you in to inform you that your DNA sample that is required for employment in our department has just returned from the lab and I'll will be inputting the results into the computer today. That's all." She said. Christy nodded and left the room.

Lady Une took the sheet of paper and began to type the codes into the computer program. When she finished, she hit the ENTER button and waited for it to finish running all the tests and scans. A buzzing noise sounded and Lady Une looked at the screen. In disbelief, she deleted the results and ran the test again. Same results. She was astonished by what the computer said. 

"Noin! Get in here! There something you really need to see." Lady Une called to her as she walked by.

"What is it? Something about that new girl?" Noin asked. Lady Une nodded and pointed at the computer screen. Noin made her way over to the computer. When she read what was on the screen, her mouth fell open in shock.

"I don't believe it…" she whispered. 

****

Whew! First chapter done! Tell me what you think. Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? I'm open-minded so let me know. Chapter 2 will be up soon! 

-Celestial Lady 

****


	2. The Shock

Team Gundam ****

Team Gundam

Chapter 2

The Shock

****

Noin and Une stared at the computer screen in disbelief. They were too shocked by what the results said that they didn't even notice Sally walk in the door.

"What's with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sally exclaimed. Wordlessly, they both motioned to the computer. Sally leaned over the desk to get a better look. Once she realized what they were referring to, her eyes widened in surprise.

"But… but… how can she? That says that… So that means that she's…" Sally stuttered.

"Heero's sister." Lady Une finished. She quickly typed something into the computer. "Here, I've brought up both their records and placed them side by side complete with photo identification. Let's see… Their birth dates and places are the same and they look so much alike… that means they're twins! Obviously, not identical but it's still a shock! And I bet they don't even know."

"What do we do? I mean are we supposed to tell them? It would be a huge bombshell and no telling how Heero would react." Noin wondered.

"It's in the employment contract that if anything unusual is found within the genetic information that we are obligated to let them know." Lady Une answered, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Well, I think we should wait a few days and let Christy get settled in," Sally mused. Noin and Une nodded in agreement.

Christy carefully placed the papers she was reviewing down on a table in the coffee shop downstairs. She sat down and pulled a bagel out of a bag. She loved bagels and the coffee shop claimed to have the best around, so she decided to give them a try. Glancing over the papers she had brought with her, her eyes lit up in excitement. It was her first mission. The Preventers wanted to use her as a spy in a nearby Oz base to gather more information on the new models. Christy could hardly contain her excitement. She had wanted to learn more about the Scorpios but she hadn't known when she would have the opportunity. She read some more and came across who would be accompanying her on the mission: Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. 'Well, at least I'll have a chance to meet more people. I wonder what they'll be like? Could Trowa Barton be the same Trowa I met this morning?' her mind reeled with questions.

Across the coffee shop, Trowa and Heero were laying out the upcoming mission. As Heero talked, Trowa would merely nod and every now and then, point out a suggestion. 

"I bet the base will be under heavy security. Especially from experiences in… the past," Heero stopped short when he noticed that Trowa was distracted. "What are you looking at?" Heero followed his gaze and realized he was staring at Christy, the new girl. She appeared to be reading some papers. For some reason, she seemed familiar even though he never forgot a person that he met. She certainly didn't look like anyone he knew, with her long chocolate-colored hair and smooth, creamy complexion. She was also very small, probably barely five feet tall.

"Hello, Earth to Trowa!" He exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Trowa's face trying to get his attention.

"What Heero?" Trowa asked, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Normally, Duo's the spacey one. What's wrong with you?"

"She's the girl that will be helping us on our mission. She seems really smart and…" his voice trailed off. Heero just stared at him and shook his head.

"Well, if you decide to get your head out of the clouds, let me know. I've got things to take care of and plan." Heero growled and left. Trowa looked at him in surprise. Normally, Heero wasn't the one to lose his cool over something like that. Trowa just shrugged and returned his attention to the mission assignment. When he glanced back over to Christy's table, he noticed it was empty. He tried not to show his disappointment since he had wanted to talk to her before she left. 

The next morning, Christy stood outside Lady Une's office waiting for the other two members of her team to show up. They were supposed to be having a meeting. Heero was the next to show up. He nodded curtly to her and leaned against the wall. 

"Are you by any chance, Heero Yuy?" Christy asked.

"Yeah, and I guess you're that new girl, Christy. This is your first mission right?" he said in his usual monotone.

"This is my first mission as a Preventer but when I was in training I did have several." Christy replied. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling like she knew him from somewhere. But that was impossible, for she couldn't remember having met him before. The awkward silence was inturrupted by Trowa who walked up behind Christy. Lady Une's door then opened and she ushered them in. 

They were surprised to see Noin and Sally already in the office. Trowa and Heero looked at each other. It was almost like they had been having a discussion about something. 

Lady Une walked back behind her desk. She looked distracted and nervous about something, but nevertheless, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Trowa, can I ask you to step out of the room for a moment. We need to speak with Heero and Christy alone." Une asked politely. Trowa looked a little surprised but nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Christy…" Lady Une started. "When we received the results of your DNA test yesterday…we found something rather interesting. We decided you should know before you go on your mission next… for various reasons. Christy, your DNA is extremely similar to a member of the Preventers. Do you know if you have a sibling that works in our department?" Christy shook her head.

"No, I never had any family. My parents died when I was really young, so I don't even remember them. I'm pretty sure I don't have any relatives." She explained.

"Well, Christy. It appears you do have a brother that is a part of our department." She looked up and took a deep breath. "Christy, what I'm trying to say is that, according to your DNA, Heero Yuy is your brother."

Christy and Heero both gasped and looked at each other. Christy took a step back and turned back to Lady Une. 

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of mistake? I mean…" Christy stuttered.

Lady Une shook her head, "I ran the test several times, and each time the same results came back. I know this must be difficult. In fact, you and Heero are fraternal twins."

Christy gritted her teeth and looked at the floor, blinking back tears. She suddenly spun on her heel and bolted out the door leaving a puzzled Trowa out in the hall. She didn't know where she was running to, only that she had to be alone, as she had been for so many years.

Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it's so short, but I hope I may have cleared up a few questions. Chapter 3 will get better I promise ^_^ How will Heero and Christy handle this? Do you think it will affect the mission? Wait till Chapter 3. In the meantime R&R!

-Celestial Lady


	3. The Mission

Team Gundam

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it characters. They belong to Sunrise. However, Christy Meadows is MY character and I don't mind if you use her in a story but please ask for permission and let me know. 

****

Team Gundam

Chapter 3

The Mission

Christy could just kick herself. She had just completely embarrassed herself in front of her co-workers and all the top personnel. 'What an idiot' she thought. 'I did exactly what I swore I would never do. I lost control.' The thought made her angry but she couldn't blame anyone other than herself. Sure, it had been a major bombshell, but that was life and you had to take the good with the bad. Christy straightened her shoulders and marched back down the hall. She saw Heero and Trowa standing outside the door, obviously waiting for her to return. 'Oh well, I knew I have to face them sooner or later, so let's get it over with,' her mind told her. 

She curtly nodded to them and pushed open the door. Quickly apologizing for her behavior, she saluted and waited for them to tell her what they had to say. Lady Une smiled sympathetically and called to the others to come in. Heero and Trowa walked in and looked at Christy. She ignored them and stubbornly looked straight ahead, focused on what Lady Une had to say.

"Let's get down to business." Lady Une started in her usual style. "The new Oz is obviously up to something. Otherwise, they would not be setting up so many bases among the colonies. I have word that they are building a new mobile suit model. You're mission is to sneak into Oz and steal information about the model. Christy, since you have previous experience and knowledge about mobile suits, this should be no problem. In fact, you'll be in charge of analyzing the data once it is collected. Heero, Trowa, you're to support and provide backup for Christy if needed. That's all. Good luck. You're dismissed."

Christy couldn't help but smile. Her first mission as a Preventer and she was getting a huge responsibility. As she turned to leave, Noin called after her, "Christy, can I talk to you for a minute in my office. Christy followed Noin into her office.

"Christy, I know you have had quite a bomb shell dropped on you today. I just want to make sure you can go forth with an extensive operation such as this." She said.

"Ms. Noin, I vow not to let my personal life interfere with my professional one." Christy assured her.

Noin nodded, "Okay then, good luck."

Christy sighed and walked down the hall. She was deep in thought about her first mission beginning the next day that she walked right into the guy who had been disruptive during her first speech, knocking them both down. He quickly jumped up and offered her his hand.

"Sorry about that! Didn't see you there!" he exclaimed. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"It's okay, no harm done," she said, brushing herself off.

"Hey! You're that new girl aren't you? I'm Duo Maxwell," he said.

"Christy Meadows," Christy introduced herself.

"So you're the one," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked, completely confused.

"You're the one that is going to that new Oz base undercover. I believe you're going with Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, right?" he asked

"That's right, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Good luck, you'll probably need it." 

Christy watched him walk down the hall and thought to herself, 'Whatever he meant by that.' She dismissed any doubts she had and continued walking down the hall. She had a lot of work to finish before tomorrow.

The next morning, Christy walked up to the front of the Preventer's main building. She felt weird to be going to work without her uniform, but normal clothes wouldn't give them away like a uniform would. So instead, she wore faded old jeans, sneakers and an oversized sweatshirt with her hair pulled back as always. She sat down on the stairs and waited for the others. She knew she was early, but she didn't mind waiting. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Trowa. 

"Hey, Trowa," Christy said.

"Hi, Christa," he answered.

"Um, it's Christy," she corrected. She automatically wished she hadn't sounded so harsh when she noticed him grimace and uncomfortably look away. Quickly changing the subject, she asked him, "How far is this Oz base?"

He turned around, "About fifty miles from here, not too far." For a moment, they just looked at each other then Christy nervously looked away. Suddenly, the door to the building opened and Sally walked out.

"Where's Heero?" she asked them. They both shrugged.

"I don't know,"

"Haven't seen him,"

"I'm here," a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Heero jogging up the stairs. 

Sally smiled, "What's this? The perfect soldier late? I never thought I'd see this day." 

After Sally went over the particulars of the mission the three nodded and proceeded down the stairs. They were to take a rental car so Oz couldn't trace the license plate number back to the Preventers. After they put their things in the trunk of the car, Sally handed the keys to Christy. "I thought I'd let you do the honors." She said.

Christy accepted the keys and saluted, "I won't let the Preventers down."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. If we were, we wouldn't have hired you," she said putting her trust into the team that had been chosen. 

Lady Une and Noin walked down the stairs. "Good luck to all of you," Noin said. 

"I know you can do it, so I'll leave you to it," Lady Une explained.

They saluted and then climbed in the car with Christy behind the wheel, Heero in the passenger seat and Trowa in the back seat. As they pulled onto the main highway, Christy decided to break the silence, "I looked over the map, but if you see me making a wrong turn let me know."

"What makes you think you'll mess up?" Heero said, looking at her. Trowa and Christy both looked at him in surprise. They certainly hadn't expected to hear a word from Heero, especially about something Christy said. Heero continued on, "If you really are my sister, you won't get directions mixed up."

That comment almost made Christy drive off the road. When she was able to find her voice, she replied, "I don't normally get lost, but I am only human after all. Trowa, Noin told me about when you sneaked into Oz."

Trowa looked up and smiled, "It seems like only yesterday. I'll have to use a new name this time as will Heero. His will stand out to much."

Heero sat there deep in thought. Christy wondered if, in fact, he really was her brother, they could be so different. Christy had a more playful personality and just liked to have fun, while Heero was so reserved. What an understatement!

"We're really going to have to work fast to get this info in three days. Once I record the data on this special disk I was given, we can book it, okay?" she said.

"It IS going to be hard to get the data we need in that short a time but it isn't impossible." Heero agreed.

About an hour later, they pulled through the gate to the Oz military base. They quickly found the registration office and turned in the applications they had filled out. The attendant took the papers and looked at them suspiciously, "Why are three of you here at the same time? We never have more than one person apply at a time."

Heero and Trowa seemed lost for words, but Christy came up with a believable excuse. "We've been friends for many years and have always wanted to become part of Oz. Of course, we were devastated a few years ago when Oz was almost taken out of existence. Now, we've decided this is the time to support Oz, when it's in its prime. And what better way, then with friends?" she said smoothly.

The attendant seemed convinced and gave them their uniforms and most important of all, security clearance. As they went back out into the waiting room, and waited to be called back by the commander, Christy whispered, "I can't believe they fell for that."

Trowa turned to her, "I'm sure glad you were able to come up with something fast, even if it was a bunch of crap." Christy chuckled and nodded.

That night, after the got everything unpacked in the military "dormitory", Christy leaned on the railing of the balcony and looked out into the distance of the base. Trowa and Heero were sharing a room, of course, and Christy had one to herself. She could make out the lights of the hangars and runway lights and listened to the sounds of cars going by. She didn't even notice Trowa come up beside her.

"Long day," he said, his gaze following hers. She nodded and kept looking out into the distance. "

"I can't wait to get my hands on that information," Christy muttered.

"You don't waste any time do you? Cut right to the chase," he commented.

Christy looked up at him, "Yeah I guess when I want something bad enough I go right after it. That info is really important." He turned and looked at her. Christy suddenly felt awkward and looked down at her feet.

"Well, uh, it's getting pretty late and we have to be up at 5:30 for that orientation conference. So, I guess its time to head in." She mumbled.

"You're probably right. See ya in the morning, then." He said as she went back to her room. It was going to be a long three days and he only hoped it that would be worthwhile.

******Finally! Chapter 3 is up! Chapter 4 will be up very, very soon and it will definitely have mucho action. I hope that this chapter met expectations. As always, R&R!! -Celestial Lady


	4. An Occupational Hazard

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, as I'm pretty sure all of you know, BUT I'm just putting this here for the heck of it __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, as I'm pretty sure all of you know, BUT I'm just putting this here for the heck of it. Remember, Christy and the other new characters are mine, so if you want to use them, just ask! I more than likely will not bite your head off. Anyway, On with the fic!!

****

Team Gundam

Chapter 4

An Occupational Hazard

Christy groaned as the alarm clock by her bedside blared her wake up call. She quietly turned over on the hard dormitory mattress, and started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, her eyes flew open as she remembered where she was and sat bolt upright in bed. She fumbled around in the dark until she found the switch on her lamp and clicked it on. Christy immediately squinted in the bright light, and walked over to the oversized chair, where she had laid out her Oz uniform. Scooping it up in her arms, she groggily made her way to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, she closed the door of her room behind her and entered the brightly-lit corridor, slipping the room key in the pocket of her uniform. It felt strange to be wearing such a tight, itchy uniform, but she had to play the part if she wanted to get her hands on that information. As she peeked around the corner of the hall, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, and whirling around, she realized it was only Trowa and Heero. 

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" Trowa looked at her.

"I'm not really a morning person," Christy mumbled. 

Heero narrowed his eyes at her, "Well, you'd better get over it."

Christy glared back. Who did he think he was, talking to her like a child? She straightened her shoulders and turned back around, "Let's get going."

Later that morning, Christy stifled a yawn in the meeting for new recruits. She was seated between Trowa and Heero, who looked equally as bored. However, she HAD to stay awake. If she fell asleep, she would run the risk of missing out on some important information. She carefully reached into her pocket, as to not attract attention, and made sure her tiny tape recorder was still on. It was.

"And now, soldiers of Oz, you'll be expected…" the officer droned on. 

Christy slightly perked up when she heard the man talk about the places they would visit on the tour. 'Great!' she thought to herself. 'This is the perfect opportunity to check out the location of the data banks.' She glanced at Trowa who nodded, obviously thinking the same thing. 

"Be sure to meet back her at 1500 hours for the Oz base tour." The officer concluded. "You're dismissed."

About fifty, half-asleep cadets stood up and stretched, slowly filing out of the conference room. Christy slowly reached into her pocket, switching off the recorder. Wordlessly, the three Preventers followed the rest of the crowd out the room. 

Glancing at Heero and Trowa, Christy quietly asked, "So, what do you think? Think this tour will be beneficial or what?"

Heero nodded, "It will definitely give us a good start. At least we'll have some idea of where to look."

Trowa agreed, "Just keep a look out for where they are most likely to store their data. If its anything like the last Oz base I was at, the data rooms aren't really guarded. Christy, I'm sure you could lie your way in."

Christy shot back, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're pretty crafty on getting people to believe you."

Christy studied him for a minute. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

He looked at her, "It was meant as one."

Christy turned back to Heero, "Let's find a quiet place to talk. The walls have ears."

Heero and Trowa nodded.

Christy felt exceptionally optimistic at the end of the tour and it showed. Her face absolutely glowed. The guide had pointed out all the places that would be helpful to her team. As she made her way down the hall, she met up with Trowa and Heero. The cadets had been divided into several teams, with Christy being on one and Heero and Trowa on another. 

Heero and Trowa, who had been talking to each other, glanced up when they saw her. 

"Hi," she chirped cheerfully. Heero just looked at her, but Trowa smiled when he saw her.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who found the tour helpful." Trowa said to Heero. Christy looked at Heero, who hadn't said a word.

"What's with you?" 

Heero frowned, "Nothing. Just don't get too optimistic. It's not going to be that easy."

Christy's smile faded, "I wasn't."

Trowa looked at both of them. It seemed so strange, that they could be related when their personalities were almost complete opposites of each other. 

Christy broke the silence, "Let's get going. We're done for the day. We need to discuss our next move before we get our first assignments in the morning." She turned and slowly walked down the hall. Heero and Trowa kept back a few feet.

"Do you really think it will be that hard to get the information?" Trowa muttered to Heero.

"I really don't know." Heero quietly admitted.

Christy looked out at the lights of the base from her balcony and sighed. Did Heero really think she didn't know the first thing about working undercover? 'I'll show him and Trowa that I know what I'm doing,' Christy thought to herself, silently leaning against the railing. A soft breeze blew, slightly lifting her hair from her shoulders. The lights of the base set off her face in an illuminating glow. As she gazed out into the distance, she realized why she liked coming out here. She could be by herself, as she had been for so many years.

A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced over her shoulder to see her comrades.

"What are you thinking about?" Heero asked. Christy looked back out over the railing.

"Um, our mission. We need to get what we came for ASAP." She fibbed.

Heero seemed to buy her story, but Trowa looked a bit skeptical. However, he kept quiet. 

Heero, cutting right to the chase, asked, "Are you going to try to get the info tomorrow?"

She looked at him, "Sure, why not?" Heero shrugged and turned to leave. He motioned for Trowa to go with him, but Trowa shook his head. Heero looked at him, puzzled.

"I…umm…want to get some fresh air." Trowa told him. 

"If you can possibly get fresh air on an Oz base." Heero mumbled inaudible to the others and walked back into his room.

When she was sure Heero was gone, she quietly said, "He doesn't think I can do this does he?"

"I don't know. It's hard to read Heero sometimes. He could be scheming." Trowa answered.

"Tell me the truth, Trowa. You guys don't think I can do this do you? You think I'm over my head." She said, her jaw set and a looked of stubbornness crossed her face. Then, she slowly relented. "Maybe you're right."

Trowa suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You know that's not true. If you couldn't do this, you wouldn't have been sent on this mission. I don't know about Heero, but I think you can do this. Besides, who cares what we think? It's what you think."

Christy lowered her head and thought about his words. Suddenly, she forgot her usual reserve and hugged Trowa, startling them both. "Thank you," she whispered, then realizing what she had done, let him go, and in embarrassment, turned a deep crimson. She cautiously looked at Trowa, who still had a look of astonishment on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." She started to explain but turned on her heal and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Trowa, still looking puzzled and confused, turned and went back to his room. When he closed the door behind him, Heero, who was sitting at the desk, reading a newspaper looked at him. 

"I saw that," He said, solemnly. 

"What?" Trowa asked, feeling slightly embarrassed by what had happened on the balcony. 

"You know what." Heero told him, glaring at him.

Trowa didn't say anything as he picked up a magazine and sat down in one of the hard chairs. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now, Heero's going to become an overprotective brother over nothing. That's just what I need.'

Christy glanced down the hallway in the Central Database Headquarters. Nothing. Slightly smiling to herself, she pulled out an employee pass that she had carefully "borrowed" from an Oz officer. As she swiped the card through the scanner, the doors quickly slid open.

"Access granted." A computer-generated voice said. Luckily, everyone was on their lunch break, so the computer base would be deserted. 'Fools,' she thought. 'Are they so confident that they don't have any security here?' She quietly entered the room as the doors slid shut behind her. Christy pulled out a disk and quickly inserted it into the harddrive of the main computer. She pulled out a chair and quickly sat in it, searching quickly for what she needed. She didn't have a second to spare. Her eyes lit up as she found the file containing all the information on the mobile suit type that she could ever hope for. She clicked on save and frantically waited for the file to finish saving on the disk. Then, she quickly extracted it and quietly left the room. She pushed the tiny button on her watch that would tell Trowa and Heero that she had accomplished what she came for. Also, the Preventer's helicopter was on standby. They figured it wouldn't take Oz long to realize that something had happened.

She jogged down the long corridor, and stopped when she saw her comrades. She held up the disk victoriously and then slid it back down in her pocket. 

"You got it?" Heero asked.

"Yup. Piece of…" She started to answer but was cut off by a blaring siren. 

"Intruders have entered the Database. They are believed to be on the fourth floor." A loud voice came on the speaker over head.

"We'd better get going." Heero said taking off down the hallway with Christy and Trowa in hot pursuit.

When they reached the first floor they were still running but they saw the escape chopper ahead. 'What a welcome sight!' Christy thought as she dodged a shower of bullets. She was slightly behind Trowa and Heero was way ahead. Suddenly, an Oz officer ran out from behind a door and grabbed her arm, wrenching it out of the socket. She could practically hear the pop and cried out in agony as a searing pain shot down her arm like fire. Mustering all the strength she had, she wheeled around and kicked the officer in a rather sensitive area.

Hearing her cry, Trowa turned back just in time to see the Christy place a well-aimed kick. He made a mental note never to get her mad at him. Then, his look of amusement turned to alarm when he saw Christy catch up with him, and he realized something was wrong. For one thing, Christy was holding her left shoulder in pain and her left arm hung limply at her side. For another thing, her face was so pale it was almost white. 

Heero was motioning for them to hurry up, as he climbed the rope ladder into the chopper. Trowa climbed up after him, and turned around to help Christy up, who was weak with pain. When the door finally closed behind them, and the chopper ascended, both Heero and Trowa looked at Christy in concern.

"Are you alright?" Heero worriedly asked, totally unlike himself.

Christy managed to weakly shake her head as her pain finally overtook her and blackness engulfed her. Trowa quickly reached out and caught the injured girl as she limply collapsed from her seat across from him. 

Something was definitely wrong.

***There you go! Chapter 4! What do you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. Please R&R people!!! Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Author's Question: Do you think anything's going to happen between Christy and Trowa? If yes, what? ^_^ Chapter 5 should be up soon.***


End file.
